marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silas Riley (Earth-11052)
Umbrakinesis: Silas can manipulate the very darkness and shadows that surround people. *'Night Vision:'' His eyes have a natural adaption to the darkest of nights. *'Camouflage:' Silas can use the shadows to become undetectable to those around him. *'Light Absorption:' Silas can, to a much lesser extent than his other abilities, absorb the light from an area. This happens to cause him an amount of pain depending on the amount of UV rays he's absorbing. *'Umbrakinetic Regeneration:' Silas can regenerate and heal various physical injuries his body has sustained, but, it happens to take too much strength that leaves him in a weakened state. *'Darkness Solidification:' Silas has found that with enough concentration he can form solid, physical weapons or other types of constructs from the shadows. **'Umbrakinetic Flight:' Silas can fly via his powers by creating construct like wings. *'Shadow Animation:' Silas can animate his or another's shadows into a living creature that he can control and force to do his bidding. **'Shadow Marionette:' Along with taking a person's shadow, he can control said person by controlling them via their own shadow. Secondary Mutation(s) Empathy: Silas is able to sense another living creature's emotions and/or possible replicate said emotions. He will unintentionally project his own emotions onto those around him. Astral Projection: Silas is able to enter the astral plane. He can not do this consciously and if he stays too long, there is a chance of him being trapped. This particular ability was inherited from his father. |Abilities = *'Multilingual:' Silas is fluent in English, French, and Italian. *'Adept Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Growing up in the X-Mansion is bound to teach him some well advanced skills in physical combat. *'Advanced Acrobatics:' Learned from his time as an Acolyte, courtesy of Gambit. *'Above Average Intelligence:' Silas has a way above average IQ for his age. **'Hacking:' Silas has shown on more than one occasion to be adept at hacking into high-tech security systems. |Strength = Silas has the average human strength of a teenager his age, height, and build who engages in a simple daily exercise routine. It is to be noted though this varies on the fact that Silas is somewhat underweight for his age/height and is smaller than he should be. |Weaknesses = Ever since his birth, Silas has been unable to let the sunlight touch his bare skin. If it does, he suffers severe burns and is unable to use his powers due to the intense pain he is suffering. This doesn't stop him from going outside during the day though, as he takes extra precaution by wearing smothering clothing and carrying a parasol around with him constantly. |Equipment = A specialized hood attached to his uniform and an everyday jacket meant to help reflect sunlight |Transportation = Tesla Roadster (personal vehicle), X-Jet |Weapons = He likes to use his powers to make a scythe construct to give off a grim reaper vibe. |Notes = *Silas's official alignment is Lawful Good. *Silas is confirmed to be in a romantic relationship with Piotr Rasputin as of the end of season four.Ascension II *For a long time, Silas was thought to be an orphan. *Silas actually allowed Pyro to "crash" his Sadie Hawkins Dance. **Pyro jokingly had proposed to Silas at the end of the night before running off. *Silas has been showed to have graduated from Bayville High. *Charlie's Xavier saw the future wherein he saw Silas was working as a teacher at the institute and no longer affected by the sunlight.Ascension II *Silas's personal vehicle has been vandalized once by fellow students at Bayville high and destroyed twice.MainstreamX23Joyride *Rogue has absorbed Silas's powers once before and had lost control of them briefly. Rogue Recruit *Silas had been identified on the news, along with Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, and Evan Daniels, in Day of Recovery. *Silas's worst nightmare was revealed to be being swallowed by the darkness.Ghost of a Chance *Silas was shown to be a red belt in Spykecam. Spykecam *Silas does end up marrying Colossus sometime in the future, possibly after he graduated school. *In all seasons, Silas's normal attire consists of some sort of hood/hat&his signature parasol *Silas took Drama with Rogue and Scott, Scott being a grade higher, where he was paired up with Portia Ross to do a scene from A Midsummer Night's Dream. Mutant Crush *Silas officially meets Colossus before the other's on Christmas Eve when he was doing last minute Christmas shopping. On Angel's Wings *Silas had dated a non-mutant student, Portia Ross, from Fun and Games to Shadow Dance. Fun and GamesShadow Dance **They broke up at the end of the Sadie Hawkins Dance when Silas told her he wasn't so sure about his sexuality anymore. Shadow Dance *Silas encounters Piotr after a disastrous Sadie Hawkins Dance. Shadow Dance * Day of Reckoning I shows the start of Silas's crush on Colossus.Day of Reckoning 1 *Silas was captured by the military along with Wolverine, Spyke, Rogue, Beast, and Blob and sent off to Area 51.Day of Recovery *Silas had been identified on the news, along with Kitty Pryde, Jean Grey, and Evan Daniels, in Day of Recovery.Day of Recovery *Silas has been saved on more than one occasion by Colossus. Dark Horizon Part II * |Trivia = *Silas keeps a stuffed teddy bear that was won by Piotr and given to him in his room. *Silas is Catholic.On Angel's Wings In the Comics *Silas was once of the first official X-Men. *Silas's powers first officially manifested after he suffered a terrible nightmare involving the Shadow King when he was eight. *Silas's last name, Riley, is the only connection he has to his birth mother. *Silas is an Omega level mutant. *Silas has one child, with an unknown woman. *Silas has been married twice, both times widowed.|Creators = User:WittyPiglet}} Category:Red Eyes Category:Original Characters Category:X-Men Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Umbrakinesis Category:Energy Senses Category:Camouflage Category:Energy Absorption Category:Healing Factor Category:Construct Creation Category:Flight Category:Animation Category:Possession Category:Empathy Category:Astral Projection Category:Multilingual Category:Combat Masters Category:Agility